


Love, Friendship, and Other Afflictions

by ashtraythief



Series: Underneath 'verse [23]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternative Universe - FBI, Bonding, Crimes & Criminals, Don't copy to another site, Feelings, Frottage, M/M, POV Outsider, Undercover, idk this is a weird one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: Chad asks Jensen for a favor. Jared is a good friend. And there's a wedding to talk about.





	Love, Friendship, and Other Afflictions

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a weird mish-mash timestamp, but it's been sitting in my folder for months and I can't look at it anymore. I hope it makes sense for you guys. (I just like writing Chad.)
> 
> Many, many thanks to ilikaicalie and masja_17 for their wonderful betawork! All remaining mistakes are due to my last minutes fiddling.

 

 

“I need a favor.”

Jensen didn’t look up from the workbench. He was downstairs in his office, adjusting his climbing rig. He’d converted a storage room in the basement into what he called his office. Because the door was hidden behind a movable wine rack, Jared called it his secret lair. Jensen had scoffed, Jared had raised an eyebrow, and then Jensen had shrugged and told Jared he wouldn't let him help christen the place if he was condescending about it.

Jared had rolled his eyes, had said “fine, office,” and then made a point of fucking Jensen on every horizontal surface. And a few other places they could make work. Jensen had bruises for a week from the filing cabinet Jared had pushed him against. Worth it though.

Apart from the occasional fuck, Jensen was alone down here. Sam didn’t come in to clean and Jared didn't come down to bother him. Everyone accepted that his workspace was sacred and not to be disturbed. Chad didn't come down here either. Even when he wanted to go out with Jensen for drinks he usually only annoyed him by text. Except apparently today he did, to ask for a ‘favor’.

But Jensen was exchanging the brake mechanism of his harness, which was sensitive work, considering it had to hold his weight when he dangled from the twentieth floor. It left no room for Chad’s sex problems.

“I’m sorry, but I told you she’s not interested,” Jensen said, focusing on his work. “It doesn’t matter how much she owes me for telling her where to get the best-used fantasy books, she’s never gonna go out with you.”

He finished with the main strap and looked up. “Just move on and…” He trailed off when he saw Chad’s serious expression. Jensen straightened up. “This is not about the new barista.”

Chad shook his head but stayed strangely silent.

Jensen put down his tools. “What do you need?”

Chad fiddled with a piece of paper in his hand. Then he held it out to Jensen.

“She’s in trouble. And she never gets into trouble. I think someone’s setting her up, but I can’t prove it. Can you—” Chad swallowed. “Can you get together with Aldis and figure out what’s going on?”

Jensen looked down at the piece of paper. A name and an address. He looked up at Chad again who was still stiff as a statue.

“Yeah. Of course, man.” The question of who she was, and more importantly who she was to Chad, was burning on his tongue. But Chad didn’t seem like he wanted to talk about it and if Jensen dug into her life he’d find out anyway. There was one thing he did need to know though. “Does Jared know?”

Woodenly, Chad shook his head. “I mean, he knows about her, but I haven’t talked to him yet. I’ll tell him when he gets home.”

Jensen nodded. “I’ll let you know as soon as I have something.”

Chad slumped and nodded. “Thanks, man.”

“Anytime. And if you ever want to talk, I’m here.”

Chad gave him a small, self-deprecating smile. “Ah, let’s not go there. You already think I’m pathetic enough.”

They both knew Jensen didn’t, but Jensen wouldn’t push. “I’ll work on this tonight. So you’ll have Jared all to yourself.”

“Thanks. And I promise, nothing kinky.” Chad’s laugh was hollow, but Jensen was glad he was okay enough to crack a bad joke.

 

 

Aldis looked as surprised as Jensen was when Jensen told him about Chad’s favor, but they got to work. It turned out the woman, a Sophia Bush, was currently in the custody of the LAPD, charged with stealing a Fabergé egg from a charity gala.

“Is she a thief?” Jensen asked. He’d never seen her face before and the name didn’t ring a bell, but Jensen didn’t know everyone in the business.

Aldis clicked through the files. “Looks like she’s a caterer. No priors. Her company catered the gala.”

Jensen skimmed the police report. “Pull up the pics from the venue.”

Aldis did his magic and they poured over building plans and the security system.

“This is a two-person job,” Jensen decided finally. “There’s no way to pull that off alone.”

“And she’s the only one who got caught?” Aldis asked.

“Or she was set up. Chad seemed pretty certain she’s innocent.”

“And how does he know her?”

Jensen shook his head. “No idea.”

Aldis’ fingers hovered over the keyboard. “If we want to prove her innocent, we need to dig into her life anyway.”

Heavily, Jensen blew out a breath. Chad hadn’t wanted to talk about it. But Aldis was right. They needed all the info they could get. And Chad knew it too.

“Do it,” Jensen said.

There was no obvious connection. Sophia had grown up in Sacramento. Good grades in high school, then she’d gone to culinary school in L.A. and become a chef. Three years ago, she started her catering business together with her retired father. He’d passed away six months ago.

“What did he do?”

“He was also a chef,” Aldis said slowly, clicking through information. “And he volunteered for Shelters for Youth.”

“What’s that?”

“A shelter and soup kitchen in Sacramento, especially for homeless children.” Aldis shot Jensen an inquiring look. “Did Chad ever tell you how he grew up?”

“Never in detail,” Jensen said. “But he’s dropped hints here and there.”

It was enough for Jensen to know that Chad came from a broken home, had grown up poor, and turned to a criminal lifestyle before he was old enough to get locked up. There were a few stories he liked to tell when he was drunk, how he’d stolen candy from the cranky seven-eleven owner and how he’d played hide-and-seek with his social worker for days. They were fun, upbeat stories that he repeated again and again, not unlike a veteran who told that one curiously fun story from the war and never talked about anything else. Yeah, Jensen had a pretty good idea how fucked up Chad’s childhood had been.

Aldis leaned back in his chair. “Jared and I met him freshman year at a frat party at Stanford where he was selling drugs. He wasn’t the first dealer we met, but Jared has a talent for picking up people. They talked for like ten minutes and then he dragged Chad over and told me, he’d be our new friend.” Aldis grinned. “And the rest is history.”

“So where was Chad before?”

“He said he’d been in the city for a few years and before that Sacramento. I know his mom was piss poor and they didn't always have a roof over their heads. That shelter would have been a good place for him to get food.”

She must have really made an impression on Chad if he still cared about her. Aldis started sifting through old newspaper articles and found a picture of a young Sophia, pretty and wide-smiled with an older man who must be her father. ‘Father-daughter team feeds the kids of Sacramento’ the headline read.

Jensen didn’t know if Chad still carried a torch for her or if he owed her his life, but it didn’t matter. Chad had asked a favor. And if she was truly innocent…

“I’m gonna call a few people,” Jensen said. “If someone’s trying to sell a Fabergé egg, my people will know about it.”

Aldis nodded absently, fingers already flying over the keyboard again. “I’m gonna see if I can find more info from the police.”

 

 

Jared got a message from Jensen when he was on his way home.

_Gonna spend the evening with Aldis, got some work. Left Chad waiting for you at home. I’ll be out of your hair._

Jared stared at his phone. That sounded ominous. He was just about to call Jensen when his phone rang, flashing Chad’s name.

“What’s up?”

“Can we talk?” Chad’s voice was tense. “Nothing bad, I just… Fuck. I just need to talk.”

“I’ll be home in fifteen,” Jared said and hung up. “Winston?”

Winston shot him a quick glance through the rearview mirror. “Not a problem, boss,” he said and the car accelerated.

Jared had no idea what was going on, but if it was bad enough that Jensen cleared out of the house, and Chad actually asked for help... Jared wouldn’t leave his friend hanging.

 

 

Chad already had the whiskey and two glasses on the table.

“That bad?” Jared asked.

The dogs were scurrying around his legs and he petted them until they calmed down.

Chad leaned back into the couch. “Sophia was arrested for stealing a Fabergé egg.”

“Sophia?” Jared asked. “A Fabergé egg?” Two words he never thought he’d hear together in one sentence.

Chad nodded.

It took Jared a moment to put it all together. “You asked Jensen to find out who set her up.”

“Yeah. I hope you don’t mind that I didn’t ask you first, but you were in meetings all day and—”

Jared held his hand up. “Of course I don’t mind. I know what she means to you. Whatever we can do to help, we’ll do it, okay?”

“Thanks, man.” Chad let out a hollow laugh. “I haven’t talked to her in over five years. I’ll probably never talk to her again. But she’ll always be the one, you know?”

“Yeah.” Jared took a sip of his whiskey. He’d always told Chad that he got it, but he hadn't. Not really. He’d made the abstract connection of wanting something more than anything else—Chad had Sophia, for Jared it was the crown of Chicago. But wanting a person was different. “I didn’t understand before, but now, since Jensen… I get it.”

Chad turned his head and smiled. “I’m glad it’s working out for you.”

“You could just talk to her, you know.”

Chad shook his head. “She’d never be okay with what I do. She’s just really too good of a person.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Eh.” Chad reached for the whiskey. “It doesn’t really hurt anymore. And sometimes I go weeks without thinking of her. But I also can’t just let her rot in jail.”

“What do you know?”

“Not much. But Jensen promised to call.”

Jared put a hand on his shoulder. “He’ll figure it out.”

“Oh, I have no doubt.” Chad gave him a small smile and it was more genuine than false bravado. Jared counted it as a win.

“You could date, you know.”

Chad raised his eyebrows.

Jared motioned with the tumbler. “I’m just saying. The business won’t collapse if you take a little time off, focus on other things.”

Chad pursed his lips, then leaned back. “You think Jensen has any hot thief friends who are going to come to the wedding?”

“Maybe.” Jared emptied the whiskey, then reached for the carafe again.

Chad tracked his movements with growing amusement. “Speaking of the wedding…”

Jared made a face. “I’d rather not.”

“Jensen doesn’t want a party?”

“Jensen wants to _elope_.” Jared snorted.

“Would save you a lot of trouble,” Chad said slowly.

Jared shot him a dark look.

Chad inclined his head. “But you wouldn’t get to show off Jensen for all the world to see. You wouldn't get to celebrate your hip, rainbow love and stick it to the Cops, and you wouldn’t get to show off all your wealth and stick it to your competitors, and you wouldn’t get to show off your hot piece of master thief ass and stick it to every other crook in the US.” Chad leered at him. “Did I miss something?”

Jared glared, harder.

“Let me guess.” Chad reached for the carafe. “Jensen does not appreciate you using your wedding as a statement.”

“This wedding is nothing _but_ a statement,” Jared ground out. “Fuck, I don’t even know how legal this shit is with Jensen’s fake name. So I don’t know what he thinks this is.”

Chad stared at him with narrowed eyes. “You can’t be this stupid.”

“Excuse me?”

Chad gesticulated widely. “Jensen proposed. Jensen. _Proposed_. In what universe did you ever think he’d do that?”

“Well—”

“And he did it right after you almost died.” Chad shook his head. “Come on, man.”

Jared dragged a hand through his hair. He hadn’t believed it at first. He’d never thought Jensen would want to marry. He’d entertained the idea, considered his chances of getting Jensen to say yes, but discarded it every time. No matter how much he planned, no matter how much power and influence he wielded, he couldn’t make Jensen do anything. So he'd written off the wedding thing. And then Jensen had proposed. Well, had ordered him really.

_Marry me._

His eyes had been so wide, gleaming almost frantically in the bright bathroom light. His fingers, clenching around Jared’s shoulders.

_Marry me._

“He wanted to show me that he’d stay,” Jared allowed.

“Exactly.” Chad looked at him like he was insane. “You never stopped waiting for the other shoe to drop. Two years and you’re still worried he’s gonna walk away.” He shook his head. “And now you want to take his big romantic gesture and turn it into a PR fest. No wonder he’s pissed.”

Jared knew that Jensen had proposed marriage as a symbol of his commitment. And yet, Jensen refused the idea of a wedding party. Too much hassle, he didn’t know half the people Jared wanted to invite, and it was just a stupid, tax-saving, old-fashioned ritual anyway. It was almost like he didn’t want to commit in public, Jared thought bitterly. Like he had just proposed to appease Jared. And even though Jensen’s declaration of love had been nothing but sincere after the whole Phillipps debacle, his refusal of the wedding rankled Jared in a way he couldn’t brush off. It just drove him crazy that Jensen was still the one thing outside of his control. Jared had no leverage, no power, nothing. There was nothing he could do to make Jensen agree to a wedding—just like there was nothing he could do to convince Jensen to stay if he ever wanted to leave. So far, he’d always come back. And after their last fight, after Jensen had forgiven him for killing Phillipps—maybe that time had been the last time he’d left and come back. Maybe now he’d settle. _You’re my island_ , he’d said. _I already have the real prize_.

“Why is it so hard for you to believe he’ll stay?” Chad asked. “I thought after the whole killing his thief friend and saving his ass from jail thing, it’s forever now.”

“I don’t doubt that he loves me.” Jared shook his head. “I know he does. And I believe him when he says he wants to stay. But if he ever changes his mind... Everything else, I can control.” Jared emptied his glass, the whiskey going down smooth and warm. “But Jensen doesn’t owe me anything, he has no reason to stay. I have people who work for me because I pay them. Because I got them out of a bind. Because they’re scared of me. Because they think I’m their way up.” Jared looked at Chad. “I have friends who are loyal because I gave them a new chance. Because they owe me their life and their freedom. Because we built an empire together.”

Jared looked at his empty glass. “And what did Jensen and I build our relationship on? Sex.”

“Come on, man, you’re way past the sex thing.”

“Everything else, I know I can bend to my will,” Jared said darkly. “But not him.”

“It wouldn’t be love if you could.” Chad squinted at him. “Besides, do you really think I’m still here because you gave me a new shot at life? That Rosey’s here because you saved him from a long jail career? That Gen’s here because you freed her from her parents? That Aldis is here because you built a company together? That Misha is here because you give him shit to blow up?”

Jared opened his mouth, but no sound came out. It wasn’t that he didn’t know. But after a childhood where he’d been perpetually alone, sometimes it was still hard to understand why all these people choose to be part of his life.

Chad looked up at the ceiling. “We all care about you, man. We love you. And we know you love us, too.” Chad snorted. “I can’t believe I’m the love expert here.” He squinted at Jared again. “Let's be real here, you love Jensen, exactly like he is. Even when he drives you crazy, you wouldn't want it any other way. Hell, half the reason you love him so much is _because_ you can’t control him.”

Jared huffed out a laugh and dragged a hand through his hair. “You’re not wrong. It’s like I win, every time he stays.”

Chad clapped a hand on his shoulder. “There you go. And you know Jensen feels the same about you. Think you can elope now?”

Jared drew in a deep breath, thought about it. “No.”

Chad huffed out a breath, his cheeks puffing out. “How about you compromise? Do the ceremony just with us and then a bigger party in the evening. Think he’ll go for that?”

“Maybe.”

“And hey, eloping sounds like fun.”

Jared raised a pointed eyebrow. “You do realize that there will be no hot thief friends if there’s no big party.”

Chad pulled a face. “You know what? I’m gonna talk to him. Tell him he can’t take the opportunity to be your best man away from me.”

“Best man, huh?”

Chad grinned. “I might have to murder someone if you don’t pick me.”

Jared laughed. “Dude, you know there’s no one else.” He leered at Chad. “You’re the only one for me.”

Chad made a kissy face at him, then he downed the rest of his whiskey and stood. “Alright, fucker. Now let me beat your ass at pool.”

“In your dreams.”

When Jared followed Chad down to the pool room in the basement, Chad’s steps were light and his shoulders relaxed. Jared would let Chad win the first round anyway, just to be safe.

 

 

Chad crashed in his room at the house that night. They’d stayed up until three, and Jared had hoped Jensen would show up while he was still awake. He was pleasantly buzzed, Chad and he had tied their pool scores, and Jared was in the mood for a blow job. But Jensen was still out. Oh well. He’d sleep in tomorrow, which meant he had a good chance of waking Jensen up without him being too grumpy about it.

Jared woke sluggishly when Jensen crawled into bed with him.

“Jen?” he muttered. “Did you actually sneak in like a thief in the night?”

“Well,” Jensen said. “That’s what I do.”

Jared rolled on his back and blindly reached for Jensen. “What time’s it?”

“Just after four. I was hoping you’d still be awake.”

Jared snorted, trailed his hand down Jensen’s naked side. “Not really.”

“Hmm. That’s too bad.” Jensen leaned in, pressed an open-mouthed kiss to Jared’s neck. “Really.” His tongue flicked out, sending a faint shiver down Jared’s spine.

Jared could fall back asleep, he was still heavy and tired enough. Or, he could make an effort and open his eyes.

Jensen jostled the blanket, then he straddled Jared’s hips, pressing his ass to Jared’s groin.

Jared let out a pleased hum and pawed at Jensen’s hips.

Jensen let out a hoarse laugh. “Okay. How about I do all the work and you just lie there?”

“How’s that any fun for you?”

“Oh, don’t worry, babe. Not that I don’t like you active, but your dick is plenty fun on its own.”

Jared’s laugh turned into a groan when Jensen pulled his dick out of his briefs. Jensen’s hand was slick and he leaned down to kiss Jared, rubbing his own cock against Jared’s, hand wrapped around both of them.

Jared eventually managed to get one hand on Jensen’s ass and the other to help him jerk each other off. It didn’t take long until they spilled hot between them, and Jared closed his eyes again, let Jensen take care of the cleanup. He held on to consciousness long enough for Jensen to come back to bed and slide into his arms, then he fell back asleep.

 

 

Marty Papazian was enjoying a hotdog on a park bench. It was sunny and warm and it was a good day. He’d made two more contacts, and he’d get a nice commission if one of them managed to win the auction. And the egg would go for a lot of money.

He put the rest of his hotdog into his mouth. When he looked up again, a man was sitting next to him on the bench. Marty startled, part of the hotdog went down the wrong pipe, and he started coughing in panic.

The guy slapped him on the back, hard. “There, there, Marty.” His voice was deep and smooth, casual in a way that spoke of self-assured power. Marty dealt with people like that a lot.

When he finally stopped coughing, he took stock of the guy through watery eyes. The guy could be a male model. Somewhere in his early thirties, with short, dark blonde hair, big eyes, and an artful stubble.

“Do you know who I am?” the guy asked.

Marty shook his head. “Should I?”

The guy grinned sharply. “Campbell's my name.”

There were only two guys in the business with that name and he was definitely too young to be Roger. Marty was dealing with Jensen Campbell. Fuck. He wouldn’t have minded a couple of years ago, Campbell had a good rep, but everyone knew who he was shacking up with nowadays. Marty had enough experience with the mob to never want to deal with them again, even by proxy.

“Mr. Campbell,” he said, going for respectful.

Campbell smiled softly. “Good. Now, let’s make this short. You’re brokering spots in an auction. I want to know when and where.”

Marty swallowed. “I can’t just—”

Campbell put a hand on Marty’s neck, then leaned in. “Yes, you can,” Campbell said quietly. “See, my fiancé is very interested in that auction.”

“Your fiancé?” Joe squeaked.

Campbell nodded. “Yeah. And you see, he’s not the most patient of men. So, how about you tell me what I need to know.” Campbell held up a paperback, let it fall open and Marty spotted a small envelope with at least five large stuffed in there. “And then you go on vacation. Somewhere far, far away.”

Marty thought that sounded like a much better offer than he’d expected. He reached for his pocket and pulled out one of the few business cards he had left. “Everything you need is on here.”

“I appreciate it.” Campbell smiled. He turned the empty card over in his fingers. “Blacklight?”

“Yeah.”

Campbell pocketed the card. “And just so we're clear, you’re not going to tell anyone about this. It’s going to be our little secret, do you understand?”

Marty nodded.

“Because if you do tell anyone, that would make me very unhappy. And do you know what happens when I get unhappy?”

Frantically, Marty shook his head.

“My fiancé gets very unhappy.”

Sweat broke out on Marty’s neck. “I promise, I won’t tell anyone.”

Campbell smiled pleasantly. “Great.” He stood. “Have a good day, Marty.”

“You too,” Marty said shakily. Fuck. He needed to pack. He had a cousin in Brooklyn he hadn't seen in a while. He was sure Joey would be thrilled to see him.

 

 

When the guards told Sophia that her lawyer was there to see her, Sophia didn’t know what to think. She didn’t have any savings, and the guy from the public defender's office had suggested she plead guilty for a reduced sentence. When she’d begged him to believe that she was innocent, the old, balding man had given her a tired look. It’s not about whether you’re innocent, he’d said, it’s about what they can prove.

So Sophia didn’t know what to expect, but it certainly wasn’t the pretty young woman in a smart gray pantsuit.

She gave Sophia a warm smile. “I’m Bridget White. And I’d love to take your case.”

“What? Why? And I can’t... I don’t have any money.” Sophia waved at the lawyer’s very expensive looking clothes and briefcase. Her father’s illness had eaten up all of Sophia’s savings.

“Don't worry, this is pro bono.” Bridget smiled reassuringly. “My firm always takes a few of these cases each year, and I like to represent women who help out their communities. And let’s be real here, there’s no way you committed that robbery.”

Sophia sank down in the chair. She couldn’t believe this. “My last lawyer…”

“Was an overworked quack,” Bridget said harshly. “Now, we’re going to get your case thrown out before it ever goes to court.”

“But… how?”

Bridget smiled sharply. “Well, as soon as they recover the egg, we can prove someone else stole it, who then set you up, and you'll be free to go.”

“But my lawyer told me the police didn’t have any leads,” Sophia said desperately. “The DA wanted me to cut a deal to tell them where the egg is. How are they just going to recover it?”

“Oh, don't worry, these things have a way of turning up eventually. Someone will sell it, someone will make a mistake.” Bridget shrugged. “In the meantime, let’s go over your statement again, so I can prepare to get the charges thrown out as soon as that egg is found.”

Sophia didn’t know what to think, but she started telling Bridget anyway. It wasn't like she had anything to lose.

 

 

Andorra or the Maldives? Europe or the Indian Ocean? Castles and car races or sand and sun? Kavan Smith really had a tough choice to make. But not now. Now, it was time to finally earn the fruit of his hard labor. Kavan was at the prime of his career, and this was the score of a lifetime. No more small-time, back-alley deals. He was getting too old for this shit. It was time for a beach house.

He checked his watch. It was three o’clock. Kavan waved to the security guy to close the door of the little conference room in the Four Seasons. The ten rows of chairs were not even half-filled, but that was okay. Everyone who wanted to be here was here. This wasn’t the kind of auction where you snuck in late.

Kavan fiddled with his sleeves to properly display his gold cufflinks. Tomorrow, he could buy the ones studded with diamonds.

He turned to the people gathered for the auction. There were a few people he recognized, but most were strangers. There was one guy, pretty and blond, who looked vaguely familiar but Kavan couldn’t place him. Oh well.

“Ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to this little auction. You all know why you’re here.” Kavan walked over to the table in the front of the room. For effect, his laptop was sitting on it, back facing the audience. He turned it around, showing them the video feed with the Fabergé egg.

“As you can see, I have the item in a secure location. Now, let’s start the bidding.”

“Whoa,” the blond guy said. “How do we know this is live? That you still have the egg?”

Irritatedly, Kavan looked at the guy. “What are you implying?”

Blondie raised his hands. “Nothing. I just want to make sure you have the egg. Just, I don’t know, tell the guy to move the egg.”

Kavan huffed. “Fine.” He took out his phone and dialed his assistant. “Bulat, move the egg.”

“What?”

“Just turn it,” Kavan hissed. The location was secure, but he still didn’t want to dawdle a Fabergé egg auction.

In the picture, Bulat’s hand appeared, turning the egg carefully.

“Happy?” Kavan asked Blondie.

Blondie made a pensive face. “Just, you know, to make absolutely sure. Can your guy show us the thumbs up?”

Kavan had to stop himself from pulling his gun and shooting this impertinent little piece of shit. He raised his phone again and said loudly and clearly, “Bulat, show us the finger.”

Bulat made a choked off sound, then his hand appeared on screen again, balled to a fist, only his middle finger standing up straight.

Blondie grinned widely at Kavan. “Oh, I see what you did there. Clever.”

Kavan rolled his eye. “Everybody happy now? Good. Let’s start the bidding at one million dollars.”

 

 

Four point five million. Kavan wouldn’t have to choose. He’d get a summer home in Andorra and a winter home on the Maldives. With a smile, he packed up his laptop.

The conference room was empty now, except for his security guy. He’d escort Kavan to his hotel. Bulat and two more security guys would handle the delivery of the egg, Kavan would monitor from afar to make sure the egg was delivered. Bulat was a good assistant, he’d deliver. But he was also getting fifteen percent for his work. Though Kavan was tempted to tell his security guard he had one more job for him…

“Kavan Smith. That’s a really douchey name, you know.”

Kavan turned around. Blondie was casually leaning in the doorway. Kavan looked at his security guard. “Get rid of this asshole. I’ve had enough of him.”

“I wouldn’t do that, if I were you,” Blondie said to the guard. He pulled his gun. Like he had all the time in the world, but he just held it casually, didn’t point it. “You work the scene here, yeah?”

The guard watched Blondie apprehensively. “Yeah.”

Blondie nodded. “Ever worked for Erica Carroll?”

The guard shook his head. “No. But I heard of her.”

“She and I are good friends,” Blondie said. “Unless you walk out of here, right now, you never work again in this town.” Blondie shrugged. “If you walk out of here alive of course.”

The guard raised his hands. “I was just here for the money.”

Blondie reached for the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out a money clip. He held the entire thing out to the guard. Judging by the thickness, it was at least three large.

It wasn’t enough money to make the guard’s eyes go wide though. Still, the guard stared down at the clip. There were letters engraved on top, but Kavan was too far away to decipher them.

“If you want to work for Carroll,” Blondie said, “that clip is going to get you in the door.”

The guard nodded gratefully. “Thank you, Mr. Murray.”

Blondie—Mr. Murray—nodded graciously. “Now scoot. I have business to discuss with Kavan here.”

And just like that, the security guard left. Whoever this guy was, Kavan didn’t think he wanted to find out.

Kavan started to move towards the window, but Murray immediately had his gun pointed at him. “I don’t think so.” His voice was hard and cold.

Slowly, Kavan turned around. His gun was tucked into the back of his pants. He just needed to distract Murray.

“So. Mr. Murray, is it?” Kavan asked. “What can I do you for?”

Murray nodded towards Kavan’s bag. “Get your laptop out. Let’s see what’s going on there.”

“If you think you’re getting that egg…” Kavan bit out.

“Well, that’s why we’re looking, isn’t it?” Murray said overly patient.

Kavan ripped his laptop out of his bag and opened it. The feed was still running, but now, instead of the egg, it showed Bulat’s face. His eyes were open wide, and sweat was running down his face. A piece of silver duct tape covered his mouth.

With a pleased smile, Murray took out his phone. “Everything go alright? Good. Did he confess?”

Fuck. The egg was gone. But Bulat wouldn't snitch on him. This was far from ideal, but Kavan could still walk away from this clean. He just needed to get rid of Murray. Who knew, maybe he’d even be able to recover the egg.

Murray smiled. “Excellent. I think an anonymous tip will do just fine, don't you think? Awesome. See you later.”

Murray turned to Kavan. The smile had vanished from his face. “You really shouldn’t have used an innocent, hardworking woman as your fall guy,” he said quietly.

“It’s about the woman?” Kavan asked flabbergasted.

Murray pointedly raised his eyebrows. “I mean, you're an asshole, too, but yeah. It’s about her.”

Kavan shook his head. “Look, whatever you want—”

“I want her not to go to jail.”

“Well, you’ve got that now, right? You’ve got the egg and Bulat, the cops will release her, no question.”

Murray nodded. “Yes.”

“So we’re good?”

“No.” Murray raised his gun again and reached into the pocket of his leather jacket and took out a silencer.

Fuck. Kavan took an involuntary step back. “You don’t have to do this. I am very well connected in the scene.”

“I don’t care. And I’m certainly not afraid of your little thief scene.” Murray finished screwing on the silencer.

Kavan swallowed. “Look, you don't have to do this. I have money, I—"

“I don’t give a shit about money,” Murray said. “This is about you messing with the wrong person, for which a) you need to be punished and b) I need to make sure it doesn't happen again.”

“Who are you?” Kavan panted out, moving back trying to get behind the table so Murray wouldn't see him reaching for his gun.

Like he had all the time in the world, Murray slowly followed him. “Chad Michael Murray,” he said with a little flourish and raised the gun. “At your service.”

It finally clicked.

“You’re Padalecki's lieutenant.”

Chad inclined his head.

“Look, we can make a deal!” Kavan said. “Besides, Padalecki’s boyfriend, Campbell? We go way back. He won’t like you killing me.”

Murray snorted. “Who do you think figured out you’d stolen the egg in the first place, huh? Who do you think found your hiding place? You’re an asshole and a liar. And this is not the first time an innocent person went to jail in your place, is it? You have a habit of setting up other people for your crimes. Trust me, Jensen does not care at all what I do with you. ”

Kavan took another two steps, bringing a table between them. “Look, your friend will go free. I’m sure we can make a deal.”

“How about you stop trying to sneak your gun out first?”

Cold terror shot through Kavan’s body. Murray flicked his gun at him. “Go on. Pull your gun out and kick it over.”

Slowly, Kavan followed Murray’s instructions.

“A deal you said?”

Kavan nodded. “Yes.”

“Man.” Annoyed, Murray lowered the gun. “I really wanted to shoot you. But Jensen would never let me hear the end of it.”

He got out his phone.

Kavan was flooded with relief. He’d only met Campbell once at a job and they hadn't particularly gotten along, but there was still honor among thieves.

Murray pointed his phone at Kavan. “Okay, I’m gonna record this. You’re going to confess to every crime where someone took the fall for you. You will not use my name or Jensen’s in any way. And then you're going to go to jail.”

“What?” Kavan yelled in outrage. “You can’t do that, you fucking—” He fell silent when Murray raised his gun again.

“I’m sure Jensen will forgive me for shooting you when I tell him what an absolute douchebag you are.”

Fuck. Kavan raised his hands placatingly.

Murray smiled. “Alright. Now, Jensen knows of at least three cases where someone else took the fall for you, but I’m not gonna tell you which those are. So you're gonna tell me everything. And if you leave even one out, I’m still shooting you. Got it?”

Kavan nodded. He debated lying, but he knew only one score for certain that Campbell knew about. Everything else would be a gamble. And even though he wasn’t opposed to the occasional bet, he absolutely believed that Murray would shoot him over the smallest thing.

So Kavan started talking. He’d find another way out of jail. Right now he had to deal with what was in front of him.

 

 

Three days after she was arrested, Sophia was released. Bridget was there and gave her a ride home.

“Thank you,” Sophia said fervently. “I don’t know how to thank you. I still don’t even know how you picked my case.”

Bridget smiled, then gave her a letter. “It was my pleasure. You’re a good person, and you didn’t deserve what happened to you.”

Sophia nodded, curiously looking at the blank envelope. She opened it as soon as she was inside her apartment.

_Soph—_

_You saved my life when I was a kid, both literally and figuratively. It was about time I pay you back._

There was no signature, but she didn’t need it. She hated the nickname Soph. Always had. There was only one person who had refused to call her anything else. She remembered tousled blond hair, bright blue eyes, and a devastatingly cute smirk. She had no idea how he’d known, no idea how he’d pulled it off.

She had known that he’d walk a life of crime. No matter what she’d said to him back then, he’d grown up in that world, and she couldn’t make him leave it with a few warm meals and a smile. And this shouldn't put her at ease. Wherever he was, he’d have to be powerful. Influential. All bad things when you were a criminal. But she couldn’t help but feel relieved. Feel happy. He was alive and doing well.

She leaned against the door, blinked, and realized with surprise that she was crying. She laughed and wiped the tears away.

“Oh, Chad,” she said to her empty living room. “Still making me laugh and cry at the same time.”

 

 

“I haven’t said thanks. Properly anyways.”

Jensen looked up from the blueprints. He was back in his office, planning a heist he might or might not go on. He hadn't been on a job in a while, didn’t really need to because he had plenty of money. It wasn’t like he had to pay Jared rent. Or buy groceries. Or pay the check whenever they went out. Jensen only had to spend money on things he wanted to have. And even then, Jared would probably pay for anything Jensen wanted, but it was a matter of principle. Campbell earned his own money. By now, he had enough of it. He’d started donating most of it because he started feeling bad hoarding all this money while other people were suffering. So really, it wasn’t that bad that he kept stealing pretty stuff from a bunch of rich assholes. And planning a heist was fun. Besides, Jared might get suspicious if he suddenly stopped. Or so Jensen told himself.

Usually, Jensen was alone down here. But now, Chad was apparently becoming a regular guest.

Jensen put the pencil next to the air vent he’d been mulling over as a possible point of entry and looked at Chad. “You don’t need to thank me. It’s what friends do.”

Chad nodded. “Still. I know that it was risky.”

“Please. It was child’s play.”

“You could have burned bridges with your people.”

Jensen rolled his eyes. “You’re my people, Chad. And besides, as soon as I’m married to Jared, even the last idiot will understand that I’m untouchable. I’m—”

He didn’t get out the part about him being completely safe, because Chad had walked over and pulled him into a tight hug.

Confused, Jensen patted him on the back.

Chad sniffed, then he drew back. He nodded at Jensen. “Drinks. You and me.”

“Dude, I told you, you don’t need to—”

“But I want to,” Chad said. “You’re family, man. And now that you finally owned up to it…”

“What?”

“You’re my people,” Chad said gleefully, “That’s what you said. No take-backs.”

“Oh my god.” Jensen shook his head. “You idiot. Just because I don’t run around declaring my love for everyone all the time doesn’t mean it’s not true.”

Chad let out a laugh. “Yeah, I know. Poor Jared.”

“Hey!” Jensen threw a pen at him. He and Jared worked just fine, even though they didn’t declare their love for each on a daily basis.

“Just saying. Now, do you want to hear the story of Sophia or not?” Chad asked gruffly.

Jensen turned his desk light off. “Drinks,” he said decidedly. “And yes. Let’s go outside, it’s the first warm night of the year.”

“We should raid Jared’s wine stash first,” Chad said, eyeing the wine rack outside of Jensen’s office.

“I like the way you think.”

They grabbed a couple of bottles without paying much attention to the labels. Everything down here was good and expensive.

On the way upstairs, Jensen’s thoughts kept circling back to Chad’s offhand comment. Jensen wasn’t really worried about his and Jared’s relationship, but it still wouldn't let him go. After the whole debacle with Busy, he and Jared were more solid than ever, but Jensen didn’t want Jared to have any doubts, didn’t want him to think Jensen would still leave. And Jensen knew that was a sore spot, would always be. Maybe he should just get two bottles into Chad and then see what he could find out. Just to be safe.

 

 

Jared was at a boring corporate business dinner with Gen and when he finally came home long after midnight, Jensen and Chad were lying on the sofas on the veranda, wrapped in fuzzy blankets with five empty wine bottles in front of them.

Chad was snoring slightly, and Jensen was contemplating whether the two fingers of wine left in his glass were worth leaning forward for.

When Jared stopped next to him, dressed to the nines in a sharp dark blue suit and a white shirt open at the collar, Jensen appreciatively blinked up at him. “Hey, babe. You look very handsome tonight.”

With a laugh, Jared sat down next to him, his hand gently coming to rest on Jensen’s shoulder. “Thanks. So do you.”

Happily, Jensen curled against Jared’s chest. “Thanks for the wine.”

Jared leaned forward to inspect the bottles. “You and Chad have fun, sweetheart?”

As if in answer, Chad snored, then threw himself around on the sofa.

“We had bonding time,” Jensen explained. “I’m family.” And even though Jensen was a lying liar who lied, considering what Chad had told him tonight he was still better family than Chad’s fucked up mom and his batshit father.

“That’s not exactly a new development,” Jared said slowly.

Jensen waved him off. “Well, yeah. But apparently today I declared my feelings to Chad for the first time and he got all mushy and emotional.” Jensen twisted his head to look at Jared. “He _hugged_ me.”

Jared raised his eyebrows. “He hugged you? Wow. That’s deep.”

That was… Something was off in Jared’s tone, but it took Jensen a moment to put his finger on it. “You’re mocking me,” Jensen accused him. “That’s not nice.”

Jared laughed and leaned down to kiss Jensen on the top of his head. “How about we get your drunk ass to bed?”

“I’m not drunk, I’m tipsy,” Jensen corrected him but didn’t protest when Jared pulled him up. He was too busy trying not to fall over. He leaned into Jared for support. He smelled good. Jensen wanted to lick him. But he couldn’t. Chad was still sleeping on the porch sofa. And he was Chad’s family and family didn’t abandon family. “What about Chad? He might freeze to death.”

“Can you stand?” Jared asked.

Jensen was a little woozy, but he was _fine_. “Of course.”

Carefully, Jared let him go. Jensen swayed just a little bit. The sofa was there for support.

Jared shot him a slightly concerned look. “How about you head to bed? I’m gonna get Chad to his room and I’ll meet you upstairs.”

Jensen tried to waggle his eyebrows suggestively, but Jared just muttered something about ‘drunk idiot’. Jensen wasn’t sure whether Jared meant Chad or him, but he decided he’d prove Jared wrong just in case and manage to get to bed and naked all by himself.

He made it to the stairs just fine, but he turned around for a moment to watch Jared drag Chad to his room in the house, one arm around Chad’s waist, the other hand holding Chad’s arm around Jared’s shoulders. Jared’s expression was one of amused fondness, while Chad stumbled along, gesticulating wildly with his free hand while he muttered something too slurred for Jensen to understand.

Chad was definitely Jared’s crime-work-husband, Jensen decided. It was cute. He’d definitely have to tease them about this sometime. Then he headed up the stairs, tightly clutching the handrail.

Jared joined him when Jensen was brushing his teeth. Appreciatively, Jensen watched Jared undress, his strong muscles moving under his skin, his biceps bulging and his stomach flexing.

Jared caught him watching and his smile was hungry. “You gonna stay awake long enough?”

Jensen spat out the toothpaste and rinsed his mouth. “Only one way to find out.”

Jared shook his head. “Very sexy, sweetheart.”

Jensen reached for his towel to dry his face, and he made sure to rub across his lips a little harder than necessary. “Yeah?” he asked and licked his tingling lips.

Jared’s eyes tracked the movement. “Yeah,” he said, and all the sarcasm was gone from his voice.

Jensen grinned and walked over to the bed, losing his shirt and his underwear along the way.

Jensen was almost asleep when Jared finally joined him in bed. It was just so warm and soft, and Jensen’s eyes were so heavy. But he couldn’t stop thinking about what Chad had said. Jared reached for him, curled one of his big hands around Jensen’s ass. Right, sex.

“‘m awake,” Jensen muttered.

Jared snorted. “Tomorrow,” he said, and squeezed Jensen’s ass. “Gonna give you one hell of a wakeup call.”

“That’s nice, babe,” Jensen said and patted whatever part of Jared he could reach.

Jensen’s head was spinning and he just wanted to go to sleep, but it kept nagging at him. He hadn’t managed to get a straight answer out of Chad because when Jensen had steered his conversation to Jared, instead of a survey of Jared’s emotional state in his relationship with Jensen, Jensen had gotten the story of how Jared had basically given Chad a real family for the first time. After hearing the horrors of Chad growing up in a militia freedom fighter camp and then getting dragged out of there only to live with his mom’s pimps or on the street, Jensen hadn’t thought it was appropriate to ask if Jared was happy with Jensen’s emotional display in their relationship. Jensen could be a good friend like that.

But it wouldn't let him go.

“Does it bother you?” Jensen asked.

“You getting drunk with Chad? Of course not.”

“No. That I don't say it a lot.” Jensen waved a hand around. “You know.”

The sheets rustled, and then Jared reached for Jensen’s flailing hand and leaned up on his elbow to look down at him.

“Are you talking about the wedding?”

“The wedding?” Jensen peered up at Jared, tried to concentrate. “No, I mean, you know, me not talking about, you know.”

“Oh.” Jared let out a huff. “Sweetheart,” he said softly, “you don’t need to say it. I know you do.” Jared leaned down to kiss him, gently. “I know.”

“Good.” That was good. All was good.

Except for the wedding. Jensen knew there was another fight coming even though he wasn’t sure what they were fighting about. He knew there was a reason why he didn’t want a big party, but right now, he couldn’t remember it. Either way, that was a conversation for another day, when he wasn’t too tired to see straight.

Jensen tugged on Jared’s shoulder, and he lay back down again. Jensen curled up against him and fell asleep immediately.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can come find me on tumblr [here](http://ashtraythief.tumblr.com/) and on twitter [here.](https://twitter.com/ashtraythief) My ask box is always open.


End file.
